The present invention relates to a system for the automatic movement of material in a working area comprising at least one movable piece of equipment, wherein the system has a control for the automatic movement of the piece of equipment with an automatic recognition of obstacles.
Such a system is advantageously used in a working area in which the movable piece of equipment automatically loads material at one or more loading sites and unloads it again at one or more unloading sites. Free areas are usually disposed between the loading sites and the unloading sites which have to be negotiated in driving operation.
The movable piece of equipment usually has a tool, in particular a bucket, which can advantageously be raised via a lifter and is moreover pivotable, for the taking up and transportation. In particular a wheeled loader is advantageously used as a movable piece of equipment in the system in accordance with the invention. In this connection, all the loading and unloading work as well as the transportation work is advantageously carried out driverless.
Such a system for the automatic movement of material in a working area in particular complies with the constantly increasing demands on construction machinery and construction equipment with respect to capacity, efficiency and damage minimization since conventional systems can only be operated under a high cost effort due to increasing labor and wage costs and to the high qualification of the operators required for the optimum workload of the work machines.